musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Supersonic Records (Germany)
Supersonic Records is a sublabel of GUN Records and was active from 1997 to 2007. This label was founded for releases in Alternative Rock releases, but included Metal releases also. In 2005 all artists signed on Supersonic Records were relesed on GUN Records. The responsibility and contact for both labels were to Jens Gödde. Productions * SUPERSONIC 010 - Guano Apes - Open Your Eyes MCD * SUPERSONIC 011 - * SUPERSONIC 012 - Guano Apes - Proud Like A God CD * SUPERSONIC 013 - * SUPERSONIC 014 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! Vol. 6 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 015 - Secret Discovery - Follow Me - The Remixes MCD * SUPERSONIC 016 - Blackeyed Blonde - Liebe, Sieg, Kriege? MCD * SUPERSONIC 017 - Guano Apes - Rain MCD * SUPERSONIC 018 - Guano Apes - Open Your Eyes (Special Remix Edition) MCD * SUPERSONIC 019 - Guano Apes - Lords Of The Boards MCD * SUPERSONIC 020 - Secret Discovery - Follow Me MCD * SUPERSONIC 021 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! Vol. 7 2xCD, together with Universal Records * SUPERSONIC 022 - HIM - Greatest Love Songs 666 CD * SUPERSONIC 023 - HIM - Wicked Games CD * SUPERSONIC 024 - Kyyria - Inner Wellness CD * SUPERSONIC 025 - * SUPERSONIC 026 - Glow - Mr. Brown MCD * SUPERSONIC 027 - * SUPERSONIC 028 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! Vol. 8 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 029 - Donots - Outshine The World CD * SUPERSONIC 030 - Glow - Superclass CD * SUPERSONIC 031 - Guano Apes - Don't You Turn Your Back On Me MCD * SUPERSONIC 032 - HIM - When Love And Death Embrace MCD * SUPERSONIC 033 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! Vol. 9 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 034 - Donots - Better Days Not Included CD * SUPERSONIC 035 - Glow - Lamp-Post MCD * SUPERSONIC 036 - * SUPERSONIC 037 - HIM - It's All Tears MCD * SUPERSONIC 038 - * SUPERSONIC 039 - Alternative Allstars - Rock On CD * SUPERSONIC 040 - Alternative Allstars - Rock On MCD * SUPERSONIC 041 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! Vol. 10 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 042 - HIM - Join Me MCD * SUPERSONIC 043 - * SUPERSONIC 044 - HIM - Razorblade Romance (Limited Edition) CD * SUPERSONIC 045 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! - The Classix 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 046 - HIM - Razorblade Romance CD * SUPERSONIC 047 - * SUPERSONIC 048 - HIM - Right Here In My Arms MCD * SUPERSONIC 049 - Alternative Allstars - Supersonic Me MCD * SUPERSONIC 050 - Guano Apes - Big In Japan MCD * SUPERSONIC 051 - Guano Apes - Don't Give Me Names CD * SUPERSONIC 052 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! Vol. 11 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 053 - * SUPERSONIC 054 - Guano Apes - No Speech MCD * SUPERSONIC 055 - HIM - Poison Girl MCD< * SUPERSONIC 056 - Alternative Allstars - Little Bird MCD * SUPERSONIC 057 - V.A. - Supersonic Records EP MCD * SUPERSONIC 058 - Donots - Whatever Happened To The 80s MCD * SUPERSONIC 059 - Donots - Pocketrock CD * SUPERSONIC 060 - Guano Apes - Living In A Lie MCD * SUPERSONIC 061 - * SUPERSONIC 062 - New Rock Conference - Heal Yourself MCD * SUPERSONIC 063 - HIM - Gone With The Sin MCD * SUPERSONIC 064 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! - Vol. 12 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 065 - Donots - Superhero MCD * SUPERSONIC 066 - Guano Apes - Dödel Up MCD * SUPERSONIC 067 - Glow - President Of Boarderland MCD * SUPERSONIC 068 - Ignite - A Place Called Home MCD * SUPERSONIC 069 - Ignite - Veteran '' CD * SUPERSONIC 070 - '''Glow' - Every Single Day CD * SUPERSONIC 071 - * SUPERSONIC 072 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! - Vol. 13 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 073 - Backyard Babies - Brand New Hate MCD * SUPERSONIC 074 - Backyard Babies - Making Enemies Is Good CD * SUPERSONIC 075 - Glow Feat. Natascha Hagen - Every Single Day MCD * SUPERSONIC 076 - HIM - Pretending MCD * SUPERSONIC 077 - Donots - Room With A View MCD * SUPERSONIC 078 - Alice 2 - Don't Rush MCD * SUPERSONIC 079 - Clawfinger - Out To Get Me MCD * SUPERSONIC 080 - Clawfinger - A Whole Lot Of Nothing CD * SUPERSONIC 081 - * SUPERSONIC 082 - Clawfinger - Nothing Going On MCD * SUPERSONIC 083 - HIM - Deep Shadows And Brilliant Highlights CD * SUPERSONIC 084 - * SUPERSONIC 085 - Alice 2 - It's A Crime MCD * SUPERSONIC 086 - HIM - In Joy And Sorrow MCD * SUPERSONIC 087 - * SUPERSONIC 088 - Alice 2 - Brave New World MCD * SUPERSONIC 089 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! - Vol. 14 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 090 - H-Blockx - C'mon MCD * SUPERSONIC 091 - * SUPERSONIC 092 - LAW - XXX MCD * SUPERSONIC 093 - * SUPERSONIC 094 - H-Blockx - Get In The Ring CD * SUPERSONIC 095 - H-Blockx Feat. Turbo B. - The Power MCD * SUPERSONIC 096 - LAW - Life After Weekend CD * SUPERSONIC 097 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! - Vol. 15 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 098 - Donots - Saccharine Smile MCD * SUPERSONIC 099 - H-Blockx - Get In The Ring MCD * SUPERSONIC 100 - Donots - Amplify The Good Times CD / LP * SUPERSONIC 101 - * SUPERSONIC 102 - * SUPERSONIC 103 - * SUPERSONIC 104 - * SUPERSONIC 105 - Skindred - Babylon CD * SUPERSONIC 106 - V.A. - GUN - 10 Years Of Sex, Drugs & Rock 'n' Roll And Stll being Famous! CD * SUPERSONIC 107 - HIM - The Single Collection 10xMCD * SUPERSONIC 108 - Donots - We're Not Gonna Take It MCD * SUPERSONIC 109 - * SUPERSONIC 110 - H-Blockx - Live 2XCD/CD+DVD * SUPERSONIC 111 - Donots - Amplify The Good Times CD * SUPERSONIC 112 - * SUPERSONIC 113 - * SUPERSONIC 114 - Paradise Lost - Erased MCD * SUPERSONIC 115 - * SUPERSONIC 116 - Within Temptation - Mother Earth CD * SUPERSONIC 117 - Guano Apes - You Can't Stop Me MCD * SUPERSONIC 118 - * SUPERSONIC 119 - Guano Apes - Walking On A Thin Line CD * SUPERSONIC 120 - * SUPERSONIC 121 - * SUPERSONIC 122 - Paradise Lost - Small Town Boy MCD * SUPERSONIC 123 - HIM - The Funeral Of Hearts MCD * SUPERSONIC 124 - * SUPERSONIC 125 - Guano Apes - Pretty In Scarlet MCD * SUPERSONIC 126 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! - Vol. 16 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 127 - Within Temptation - Ice Queen MCD * SUPERSONIC 128 - * SUPERSONIC 129 - * SUPERSONIC 130 - * SUPERSONIC 131 - Within Temptation - Running Up That Hill MCD * SUPERSONIC 132 - Clawfinger - Zeros & Heroes CD * SUPERSONIC 133 - Clawfinger - Recipe For Hate MCD * SUPERSONIC 134 - HIM - The Sacrament MCD * SUPERSONIC 135 - Guano Apes - Quietly MCD * SUPERSONIC 136 - * SUPERSONIC 137 - Clawfinger - Bitch MCD * SUPERSONIC 138 - HIM - Buried Alive By Love MCD * SUPERSONIC 139 - Guano Apes - Live CD * SUPERSONIC 140 - * SUPERSONIC 141 - Exilia - Underdog MCD * SUPERSONIC 142 - Within Temptation - Mother Earth MCD * SUPERSONIC 143 - Within Temptation - Mother Earth Tour 2xDVD * SUPERSONIC 144 - * SUPERSONIC 145 - V.A. - Schattenreich 2xCD/2xDVD * SUPERSONIC 146 - * SUPERSONIC 147 - OOMPH! - Augen Auf! MCD * SUPERSONIC 148 - Backyard Babies - Stockholm Syndrome CD * SUPERSONIC 149 - OOMPH! - Wahrheit Oder Pflicht CD * SUPERSONIC 150 - Guano Apes - The Complete Single Collection 11xMCD * SUPERSONIC 151 - Backyard Babies - Minus Celsius MCD * SUPERSONIC 152 - Within Temptation - Running Up That Hill MCD * SUPERSONIC 153 - HIM - Solitary Man MCD * SUPERSONIC 154 - * SUPERSONIC 155 - V.A. - Crossing All Over! Volume 17 2xCD * SUPERSONIC 156 - Exilia - Stop Playing God MCD * SUPERSONIC 157 - Exilia - Unleashed CD * SUPERSONIC 158 - OOMPH! Feat. L'âme immortelle - Brennende Liebe MCD * SUPERSONIC 159 - Donots - We Got The Noise MCD * SUPERSONIC 160 - Donots - Got The Noise CD * SUPERSONIC 161 - Donots - Goodbye Routine MCD * SUPERSONIC 162 - L'âme Immortelle - 5 Jahr * SUPERSONIC 163 - Exilia - Coincidence MCD * SUPERSONIC 164 - H-Blockx - More Than A Decade - The Best Of CD * SUPERSONIC 165 - L'âme Immortelle - Gezeiten CD * SUPERSONIC 166 - OOMPH! - Sex Hat Keine Macht MCD * SUPERSONIC 167 - L'âme Immortelle - Seelensturm CD * SUPERSONIC 168 - L'âme Immortelle - Als Die Liebe Starb CD * SUPERSONIC 169 - L'âme Immortelle - Dann Habe Ich Umsonst Gelebt CD * SUPERSONIC 170 - L'âme Immortelle - Wenn Der Letzte Schatten Fällt CD * SUPERSONIC 171 - L'âme Immortelle - ...In Einer Zukunft Aus Tränen Und Stahl CD * SUPERSONIC 172 - L'âme Immortelle - Lieder Die Wie Wunden Bluten CD * SUPERSONIC 173 - Within Temptation - Stand My Ground MCD * SUPERSONIC 174 - L'âme Immortelle - Stumme Schreie MCD * SUPERSONIC 175 - Within Temptation - The Silent Force CD * SUPERSONIC 176 - Tamoto - Beware MCD * SUPERSONIC 176 - Guano Apes - Break The Line MCD * SUPERSONIC 177 - Guano Apes - Planet Of The Apes CD * SUPERSONIC 177 - Tamoto - Clemenza CD * SUPERSONIC 178 - Tamoto - On my Mind MCD * SUPERSONIC 179a - The Alpine - Mondays Look The Same MCD * SUPERSONIC 179b - The Alpine - Mondays Look The Same MCD * SUPERSONIC 180 - * SUPERSONIC 181 - * SUPERSONIC 182 - * SUPERSONIC 183 - The Alpine - On Feel Trips CD * SUPERSONIC 184 - The Alpine - Trigger MCD * ohne Nummer - Finkenauer - Manchmal zwischen den Gebäuden MCD * ohne Nummer - HIM - And Love Said No: The Greatest Hits 1997 - 2004 CD/CD+DVD/LP+12" * ohne Nummer - Rapsoul - Achterbahn CD * ohne Nummer - Rapsoul - Du und Ich MCD * ohne Nummer - Rapsoul - Erste Liebe MCD * ohne Nummer - Rapsoul - Laura MCD * ohne Nummer - Rapsoul - Unbeschreiblich CD/CD+DVD/DVD * ohne Nummer - Rapsoul - Verzweifelt MCD * ohne Nummer - Rapsoul Feat. Vanessa Jean Dedmon - Sonnenschein MCD * ohne Nummer - Sandra Nasic - Fever MCD * ohne Nummer - Sandra Nasic - The Signal CD * ohne Nummer - The Ark - Prayer For The Weekend CD Category:German record labels Category:Metal record labels Category:Hard rock record labels Category:Alternative rock record labels Category:Nu metal record labels Category:Hip hop record labels Category:Indie rock record labels